Tetaplah hidup
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Aku memohon tetaplah hidup, karena bukan hanya Akabane Karma yang mencintaimu/ #CPC 2016 Asano Gakushuu x Okuda Manami


_Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei_

 _Warning: Typo, OOC! Crack Pair, so Don't Like Don't Read..._

 _Dedicated: #CPC2016_

 _Enjoy guys!_

.

Kau berdiri disana, di tepi jalanan yang cukup sepi itu. Mawar putih engkau genggam dengan erat. _Violet_ indah milikmu menatap nanar pada jalanan disana.

Setelah dua tahun kau masih datang kemari. Melihat jalanan aspal tempat orang yang kau kasihi meregang nyawa. Akabane Karma.

Masih teringat jelas kejadian itu di benakku dan tak mungkin terlupakan olehku.

Tepat di hari pernikahanmu dengannya.

Saat semua tamu undangan termasuk diriku sudah hadir di pestamu, kau berjalan kesana kemari begitu resah menunggu mempelai lelaki yang tak kunjung datang.

Sama seperti sekarang, dulu juga aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Aku sangat kesal pada si setan merah karena sudah membuatmu gelisah waktu itu. Bahkan kau diam-diam menangis karena mencemaskannya, namun karena tidak enak jika dilihat tamu yang datang kau dengan cepat menghapusnya dengan punggung tanganmu. Disana aku bersumpah akan memukul Akabane Karma karena sudah membuatmu se khawatir itu.

Namun semua sumpah serapahku saat itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat sebuah berita buruk datang.

Orang yang kau kasihi.

Lelaki yang kau tunggu.

Hari itu cinta-mu menghilang.

Akabane Karma mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat ia akan datang kepadamu. Dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam mobilnya. Diketahui supir truk tersebut menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan semua berakhir dengan terjungkirnya mobil yang sedang di tumpangi Akabane.

Hari itu gaun putihmu berlumur darahnya.

Kau menangis.

Menjerit.

Memanggil namanya se keras mungkin.

Menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya agar dia terbangun.

Namun semua itu sia-sia. Lelaki itu tak membuka mata atau menggerakkan jarinya.

Detak jantungnya sudah tak terdengar, begitu pula dengan nadinya.

Dalam balutan _tuxedo_ hitamnya, Akabane Karma terbujur kaku. Tak berdaya menghadapi kematian.

Sementara Okuda Manami terus menangis dengan suara yang semakin serak.

Bagaimana denganku?

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti. Namun hanya satu hal yang bisa kurasakan saat itu. Hancur.

Aku kira saat kau memberitahuku tentang pernikahanmu dengan Karma, aku sudah hancur dan tidak akan merasakan luka se sakit itu lagi dalam hidupku. Namun saat melihat keadaanmu sekarang, rasa sakit yang kurasakan beribu kali lebih dari saat itu.

Saat kau menangis, aku menjerit.

Saat kau menjerit, rasanya aku ingin mati. Tidak! Mungkin rasanya lebih dari itu.

Kenapa bisa begini?

Kenapa rasa cintaku bisa se gila ini?

Sekarang kau meletakan mawar putih itu di jalan sana. Dengan raut wajah sendumu kau masih menatap bunga itu. Kau diam dalam waktu lama, tak peduli dengan orang yang lewat atau kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Selama dua tahun kau menjalani hari-hari yang sulit. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitmu, namun kau menutup diri dari segalanya. Bahkan kau tidak mengizinkan sahabat-sahabatmu untuk mengetahui kondisimu. Bahkan bagiku sendiri cukup sulit untuk mengawasimu di awal-awal.

Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh aku masih melihatmu. Banyak sekali perubahan. Kau yang selalu berpakaian rapih, kini hanya memakai celana _jeans_ dan _sweeter_ lapuk berwarna suram. Rambut yang selalu dikepang pun terganti dengan geraian yang acak-acakan. Kacamatamu? Entahlah aku tidak tahu benda itu berada dimana sekarang.

Posisi diamku terusik kala kau memutuskan untuk berjalan ke tengah jalan. Aku tidak tahu kau ingin menyebrang atau apa, namun yang ku tahu kau tidak memperhatikan jalanmu.

Aku khawatir dan karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berjalan dan mengikutimu dari belakang.

Keputusanku itu memang sudah tepat tapi gerakan yang ku lakukan bisa dibilang terlambat. Di persimpangan itu, kau sudah berdiri di tengah jalan tanpa peduli ada mobil box yang hendak menuju kearahmu.

Aku melebarkan mata begitu terkejutnya. Sementara kau masih bertampang datar dengan tatapan kosongmu itu.

Kau sangat menderita, aku tahu itu. Tapi beginikah caramu melampiaskan penderitaanmu? Haruskah kau mengakhiri semuanya dengan tragedi lagi? Kenapa kau begitu tega? Tidak kah kau merasakan kehadiranku walau hanya sedikit saja?

Lihatlah aku!

Berbaliklah! Aku di belakangmu, berlari kearahmu!

 **Braaakkk!**

Mawar putih yang tergeletak di jalan itu hancur begitu saja. Tubuh ringkih itu pun tergeletak diatas tanah tak berdaya.

Napasku terengah, masih sangat terkejut dengan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Waktu yang berjalan hampir merenggut wanita yang ku kasihi.

Ku tatap dirimu sambil menetralkan pernapasanku. Dengan darah yang mengalir di dahimu karena luka benturan pada tanah tadi, kau masih tanpa ekspresi. Setelah kejadian semua itu, kau tetap saja kosong.

Sialan! Kau benar-benar mempermainkan hidupku.

Tanpa meminta izin langsung ku rengkuh tubuh kurus itu. Ku tenggelamkan dalam dekapanku. Lebih erat dan tanpa celah. Namun tubuhnya tetap tak memberi respon apapun. Dia bahkan tak meringis sakit saat dahinya terluka.

Dalam dekapan itu aku terus membisikan sesuatu.

Sebuah permohonan.

Aku memohon agar kau tak menyakiti dirimu lagi. Kau bisa melakukan hal bodoh apapun tapi tidak untuk hal itu.

Aku tidak meminta kau melupakan Karma atau kenangan kalian, tapi aku mohon tetaplah hidup!

Tak apa jika aku tak dianggap, itu bukan masalah. Yang terpenting bagiku hanyalah kau, hidupmu, dan kebahagiaanmu.

Aku berpikir kembali untuk opsi yang terakhir. Jika kau berpikir dengan membuang nyawamu kau akan bahagia, maka maafkan aku karena aku akan bersikap egois. Seperti sekarang saat aku mendorongmu dan gagal membuatmu bertabrakan dengan mobil itu. Aku akan bersikap begitu saat kau memikirkan hal konyol seperti tadi.

Yah terimalah ke egoisanku karena aku juga mencintaimu, bukan hanya Akabane Karma!

Aku Asano Gakushuu, mencintaimu dan ingin kau tetap hidup. Bukan untuk membuatmu menderita karena terus mengingat si Karma sialan itu, tapi karena aku ingin kau mendapat kebahagian lain agar kau kembali tersenyum seperti dulu lagi.

Maka dari itu...

Karena alasan itu...

Izinkan aku untuk berusaha membuatmu kembali tersenyum.

Berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bahagia.

Cobalah buka pintu hatimu. Walau hanya lubang kecil yang bisa kau berikan, aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Hanya itu.

Sebatas itu.

Apakah suaraku sampai pada hatimu, Okuda Manami?

.

.

 **END**

 **Yah Gakushuu x Manami itu emang crack tapi saya sukaaaa. Semoga ficnya memenuhi kriteria buat ikut event #CPC2016. See you next time, byeee...**


End file.
